Clarity
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Skye doesn't understand why she still has feelings for Ward after everything but it was a simple answer. She love him. Skyeward song fic! Chapter 2 is not a song fic
1. Chapter 1

**Grant and Skye song fic**

**Every time I went to write Grant I would end up putting Ward xD**

**I really hope they turn Ward good again or revel that he has been undercover for fury or someone**

**The story doesn't end when the song does btw.**

**Bold is the song lyrics**

_italicsis Skye's thoughts_

i**_talics and bold is Grants thoughts_**

**i do not own the** **song**** clarity or agents of shield.**

* * *

><p><strong>High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life<strong>

**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**

Skye wakes up from her dream. It was more like a past memories. One of the memories was the moment she found out Grant was hydra, the moment her heart shattered.

**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**

**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

The moment she told Mike to bring him back knowing she is did and still does have deep feelings of love for him. After everything he did she still continues be in love with him.

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

"Pretty late for a visit Skye" Grant softly said smiling when the white wall vanished and he seen Skye. I_** don't know why she comes to visit me but I love it when she does.** _

When they locked eyes Skye's heart skipped a beat. _You don't need him Skye!_ her voice yelled. But I do….

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

"Why do you still mean so much to me?" Skye asked as she began to cry. Grant was shocked with her sudden comment. _**I**** still mean a lot to her! It wasn't the first night she has come down to see him but it's the first night she talked to him. Normally she stays and he talks about random stuff then she gets up and leaves.**_

"When everything is crashing down my mind thinks about our times together and everything seems fine why is that?!" She quietly yelled not wanting to wake anyone up.

_You are not in love with this monster!_ But she knew the voice in her head was wrong. But I am. The heart always knows the truth.

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**

**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**

Skye remembers all the worried looks he gives her when he saves her and it makes her forget all her common sense. It makes her forget why he's in that cell.

**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**

**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

Skye turns and begins to walk up the stairs to leave. _Please don't speak!_

_"_Skye wait please." Grant said voice cracking. **_Skye please just stay a little longer._**

The moment he opened his mouth to stop her she knew what was going to happen. Skye walks back down the stairs and walks to stand in front of him. She presses a button and the wall separating them comes down.

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

Your duty is to your heart and no one can tell you otherwise Skye.

**Why are you my clarity?**

**Why are you my remedy?**

**Why are you my clarity?**

**Why are you my remedy?**

_Why him Skye!?_ Is what her head is asking. _Because it's him._ Is what her heart answers.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

Skye takes Grants hand and begins to pull him with her .

"Skye what are you doing?!" Grant asked. _**Has she lost it? Could it be a side effect of the GH325?**_

Skye remains silent and continues pulling Grant with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I might do one more chapter but it would probably be a time skip and the two of them would have kids but idk what do you guys think?**

* * *

><p>She stops at the passenger side door of a vehicle. Skye grabs a set of keys from her pocket and unlocks the vehicle. She turns to Grant "Get in." She whispers then walks to the drivers side and hops in.<p>

Grant just stood there in shock for a minute before opening the door, however he didn't get in. Skye turned to look at him with a puzzled look on her face. _**She breaks me out and tells me to get in and yet she's giving ME a puzzled look!? **_

"Not that i'm complaining but why?" Grant asked. Skye sighed and turned her head to the steering wheel before answering.

"I thought that was obvious Grant. I mean I visit you almost every night cause your voice puts me at ease, it makes me forget the world." Skye then turned towards Grant "It makes me forget your betrayal."

Not needing to hear another word Grant hopped in the vehicle and put his hands on either side of Skye's face pulling it towards his.

This kiss wasn't like their other kisses. This kiss was so soft, so filled with emotion. It was filled with everything they couldn't say, everything they didn't need to say.

When they pulled apart they both open their eyes needing to look into each others. Smiles appeared on both their faces. "Not to ruin the moment but I should start driving away from base before May gets up." Skye whispers before giving Grant a quick kiss. Grant nodded and took his hands away from Skye's face.

Missing the feeling of him Skye grabbed his hand and looped her fingers into his before she began to drive away from the playground.

"Why did you decide to leave Skye?" Grant asked bringing their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"It was actually Trip that helped me decide to leave." Skye said laughing slightly at the memory

**FlashBack**

**Skye was closed the door to the room keeping Grant locked and leaned onto it for support. **

_Why did he have to say that!? _**She then began to slid down the door till she was on the floor. **

_He's not worth your tears!_**Her head screamed but it was too late she was already crying,**

"**How often do you come see him?" A voice asked from the shadows.**

"**Just go away Trip." Skye said bringing her legs to her chest and burying her head in her legs. Trip sighed then walked over and sat beside her.**

**They sat in silence for a few moments before Skye sighed. She looked over at Trip then turned and looked forward. "5 or 6 times a week."**

**Trip smiled happily because she answered him. "**Does Coulson know?"

**Skye laughed a little then turned over to Trip "**Coulson wouldn't understand, May would say it's a weakness of mine, Fitz… well he would get upset because he tried killing him and Jemma, and you… what are you thinking Trip?"

**Trip smiled at her stood up and motioned for her to do the same which she did. "**Your duty is to your heart. So if you follow your heart I will support you." **Trip then gave Skye a quick hug and left.**

**End of flashback**

Skye explained the story to Grant. "I'm pretty sure he seen us leave too."

Grant smiled _**Next time i see trip I'm going to say thanks.**_

Just then the phones bluetooth turned on "Skye?! Why would you! How could you!"

Skye cursed to herself _Crap I forgot the bluetooth! _"Coulson I'm sorry but my duty is to my heart and my heart belongs to Grant and you can't change that." Fearing what he might say next Skye turned off bluetooth.


End file.
